I'm Not Scared
by ArtysSexKitten
Summary: My first Hands Off! Fic. Kotarou makes a midnight visit to Tatsukis room, during a storm. Fluff, Yaoi and Inc. Obviously. R&R Don't like? Don't click on the Story.


**Title: I'm Not Scared**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Off! Unfortunately. If I did... well... Bye Bye Mio! **

**Summery: My first Hands Off! fic. Kotarou makes a midnight visit to Tatsukis room during a storm. Fluff, Yaoi and Inc. Obviously.**

**Authoresses Note: I realize that not a lot of (if any) people have written Hands Off! fics. And I know. Because I've looked EVERYWHERE for them. So! I'll write one! And it's slash. Or yaoi, whatever. I'm only up to the third volume. But that doesn't matter, I know enough about the character's to write a wittle one shot. I mean... whats a little OOC between reader's and authors?**

**I read in a review for the manga that Tatsuki and Kotarou's relationship is Platonic. Which totally sucks. They deserve to be together. I mean... all those nasty misleading teasers in the first three volumes. The fact that the manga is put into Yaoi sites... ahh... I'm so disappointed. But oh well. That's what Fanfiction is for. Canon means nothing here.**

**Ok. Now this is important. I asked everyone, looked it up but I could not find out what the hell makes thunder? I learnt it in primary school but that was in like... year 4. So naturally, I can't remember. SO! Any description I gave about thunder or lightning. Is probably total and utter crap. So, just ignore it please.**

I'm Not Scared

As another fork of lightning hurtled its self to wards the earth Kotarou had the distinct feeling that it had stuck the street outside their house. A moment later the ever punctual clap of thunder rumbled through the cool air. Strong gusts of wind rattled the window's and rain hammered down onto the roof.

Kotarou hugged himself around the middle. Staring at the door that opened up to Tatsukis bedroom. The hallway was dark, almost too dark. The blond could hardly see in front of him. So on his way to his cousin's room, he had made quite a few spills. Tripping, bumping and slamming into various things. Kotarou was surprised that he hadn't woken anyone up.

I mean sure. His grandpa slept like a rock, but Tatsuki was a light sleeper and Kotarou had been doing a lot of cursing and banging out in the hall. Funnily enough, the brooding teen hadn't emerged.

The blond stared at the door. Perhaps he should just... go back to his room. I mean, the storm wasn't _that _bad, Kotarou could handle it. Right?.

Another thunder clap sounded outside and this one was so loud it seemed to shake the whole house.

The slighter teen grasped the handle and flung the door open quickly, bolting inside Tatsukis room before he lost his nerve and went instead to his grandfather.

The brunettes room was dark. The curtains were drawn and there was soft music flowing out of the speakers of Tatsukis stereo. He must have forgotten to turn it off. It was dark, morbid rock music.

How fitting.

Kotarou stood just inside the door. Staring around the room slowly. He didn't come in here much. Not that he really wanted to. Tatsukis room was like some forbidden territory the blond wasn't allowed to enter. It was unnerving enough to come in here during the day, but at night...

"What do you want."

Kotarou jumped and turned to wards the bed, where the disgruntled demand had come from. Three guesses who that was.

"Um... I... I couldn't sleep." muttered the blond, shuffling his feet.

Tatsuki stared at him. Dark eyes narrowing.

"And you came here, why?"

Kotarou looked at the cream carpet of the taller boys floor and didn't answer. Not game enough to look Tatsuki in the eye. How was he going to explain to his cousin that he wanted to sleep with him because he. Kotarou. Was afraid of storms. He couldn't, that's what.

Tatsuki cocked his head to one side and studied the blond boy. Kotarou was glaring at the carpet. Pale slender arms wrapped around his middle. His over-sized t-shirt was slipping off one shoulder and his blond hair was tussled from sleep. All in all. He looked beautiful.

He knew why Kotarou was here.

The blond used to do the same thing when they were little.

Lighting lit up the sky for the umpteenth time that night. The resulting clap of thunder making the smaller of the two jump.

Tatsuki forced himself not to smile. Yes. This was exactly like those nights when they were younger. When Kotarou would come into his room late at night and climb into his bed. Afraid of the thunder and lighting. It was kind of funny how he hadn't gotten over his fear of thunder.

When Kotarou remained silent, Tatsuki sighed and threw back the covers.

"Get in." he grunted.

The blond looked up sharply and stared at him. Tatsuki rolled his eyes.

"You want to sleep here don't you?" At Kotarou's nod, he shuffled over, making room. "Well. Get in."

Kotarou, not wasting anytime, crossed the room and climbed into the large bed of his cousins. Flopping down when Tatsuki covered them both with the heavy doona.

"Comfortable?" he asked. Not sounding overly concerned.

Kotarou muttered something. Shifting around under the doona. Tatsuki rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to repeat that."

Kotarou muttered again. His pale cheeks flaming. Even in the darkness Tatsuki could see the blonds amber eyes gazing up at him. A hidden plea in them. A plea Tatsuki knew very well.

The dark haired boy slipped one arm under the slim form of his cousin and pulled him into a lose embrace.

Thunder sounded outside, the sound as sharp as a whip. Kotarou jumped violently, rolling onto his stomach and throwing one skinny arm over Tatsukis chest. Gripping the taller boy tightly.

Tatsuki smiled. Running his free hand through Kotarou's blond locks.

"Scared?"

"...no." came the grumbled reply.

Tatsuki almost laughed.

"Stop trying to act tough when you're really just a whiny girl."

Kotarou propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes blazing.

"I am NOT a girl! You... you _asshole_!"

The taller boy chuckled.

"Is that the best you can come up with? Asshole?"

Kotarou bristled. Puffing out his chest. Before he could reply Tatsuki pulled him down, pressing their lips together. He pulled away after a moment, smiling. A smile he kept only for Kotarou.

"Shut up and go to sleep." he said.

The blond complied and flopped back down, snuggling into his cousins arms.

"And I'm not scared. I just couldn't sleep."

Tatsuki chuckled again, tightening his hold on Kotarou's slim, somewhat girlish form.

"Sure."

------------------------------

**Alright. How was that? I'm ok with it. Might not of made a lot of sence... but I'm half asleep. And distracted. But it's my first. Any other Hands Off! fics out there? I'd love to read them. Hopefully yaoi. I don't like Het that much... well review if you want and lend me your opinion. **

**You didn't like this? Hated it to the point of flaming? Think of what that means to me.**

**Sorry about the title... I sat here for 15 - 20 minutes, trying to think of something good. My mind came up blank... so I wrote... that. (Points to the title)**

**kiss kiss**

**ozumas girl**


End file.
